Shinigan, The eye that steals
by Ren and Rika Twins of Death
Summary: There were 4 doujutsus in the elemental country. Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan and Shinigan. Yes...Shinigan, the ultimate doujutsu...and the reason why the Uzumaki clan became extinct. Shinigan...steals any bloodline it sees with a cause. Can Naruto control his bloodline?


**Hey guys. It's been a long time. And the pairings are final! Here are the pairings:**

**OC x Ino**

**Naruto x Sakura**

**Sasuke x Hinata**

**Shikamaru x Temari**

**Neji x Tenten**

**There you have it.**

_**Konoha Gate**_

Izumo and Kotetsu were asleep in their guard duty. They were having a nice dream when suddenly…

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Izumo woke up with a start while Kotetsu just grumbled. Izumo stared the figure in front of him. He was wearing red jacket that said 'Konoha's Chaos Bringer' and black shirt underneath. He was wearing fingerless gloves, each with a skull picture, and his pants were ripped. Paired up with his pants were slippers. His headband was tied in his neck. His hair was red and his eyes were, dare I say, weird. The left was purple while the right was red. Izumo glared at the 13 year old boy. The boy in question just grinned "What? You were sleeping on GUARD duty"

Izumo sighed "Fine, whatever, Ren. So I take it the mission was a success?"

Ren scoffed "Are you kidding? Those rouge ninjas were weak"

Izumo rolled his eyes "Just report to Hokage-sama"

"Hang on" Ren pulled out a trumpet and blew it at Kotetsu's ear. Kotetsu jolted up and made salute sign "YES, HOKAGE-SAMA?!" He looked around realising Ren was holding the trumpet. He growled "Why you little-""See ya!" Ren disappeared in a swirl of feathers.

_**Hokage Tower**_

Ren walked up to the secretary "May I speak with the old man, Haru?" (If you watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn, yes it is Haru)

Haru nodded "Of course Oni-chan"

Ren walked in to find the Hokage glaring at the paperwork. He sweat dropped "Um, Old man?"

"Yes?" Was his reply

"Um, mission complete"

Sarutobi snapped out of his glare and smiled at Ren "Good job, Ren-kun. You remind me of Itachi""Except Itachi became ANBU when he was 13. I'm 13 and I'm a jounin." Ren reminded Sarutobi while pouting. The old fire shadow chuckled "I'm sorry, Ren but after all you have yet to show your skills"

Ren sighed "What do you want, old man?"

"I have a mission for you. An A ranked mission"

Ren blinked "A? You hardly sent me A ranked missions"

Sarutobi chuckled "Anyway, your mission is to find the spy"

Ren huffed "That will be a pinch"

"This spy is disguise as a leaf gennin entering the chunnin exams"

Ren froze. If he is to find the spy then…"I'M GONNA ENTER THE CHUNNUN EXAMS?!"

Sarutobi nodded "Don't worry. Just forfeit if you found the spy"

Ren sighed "Fine. See ya old man" Ren waved before disappearing in a swirl of feathers

_**The next day, In the academy**_

Ren was humming while leaning against the wall. One by one, gennin teams started to go in, some glaring at eachother, some saying hi to old friends. Needless to say, Ren was the only One-man team. He cracked an eye opened '_Ah, The rookie nine'_ He closed his eyes before snapping them back up '_What! They are still rookies and they are already in the exams?!_' Ren started at the nine gennin, some talking to each other. He narrowed his eyes at Uchiha Sasuke '_Great…emo prick is in the chunnin exams_' Ren sighed '_The reports says that the spy is in disguise as a leaf gennin. Either it's one of the rookie nine or team 10 or that new team over there'_ Ren sighed again. His life was never easy. Suddenly, his hearing caught something. "How many times have you tried in the exam?"

"Seven" Ren narrowed his eyes "And I have all the information in these cards" Ren started to grow suspicious '_Not even a gennin can get all information in seven tries. Bingo!' _Ren grinned and decided to intervene

He started to walk up to them. Ren heard the Uchiha ask some information on Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Subaku no Gaara. He stopped and said "What about Ren Hanabishi" All heads turned to him "Who are you?" Kiba asked. Ren ignored him and continued to give a curious glance at Kabuto. Kabuto nodded "Let's see" Kabuto pumped chakra to an empty card and his info appeared "Ren Hanabishi" Before Kabuto could continue, Ren placed a genjutsu on his info "Did 15 D ranks, 13 C ranks and 1 B rank. His ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu are average, however his kenjutsu is above average. A One-man team and also known as 'Konoha's Sword Master" Kabuto said. Ren smirked his real information goes like this:

**Name: Ren Hanabishi**

**Missions: 40 D ranks, 51 C ranks, 10 B ranks, 31 A ranks and 3 S ranks**

**Ninjutsu: Above average**

**Taijutsu: Average**

**Genjutsu: Average**

**Kenjutsu: Above average**

**Extra: Also known as 'Konoha's Chaos Bringer'**

**Rank: Jounin**

**Status: Active ninja, A-Rank**

**Loyalty: Konoha**

The gennin looked shocked, even Kabuto. "Who the fuck is this guy?" Naruto asked

Ren smirked and turned around. Behind his jacket, instead of 'Konoha's Chaos Bringer' it was replaced with 'Konoha's Sword Master'

Everyone gaped "Y-y-you're-" Ino was cut off by a large 'Poof' sound as everyone's attention was brought to the center. "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!" Ibiki shouted "GET TO YOUR SEATS NOW OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED!" Ren disappeared and reappeared in a empty seat. _'This is gonna be fun~'_

**2 hours later (Skipping Anko's intro and rules)**

Ren stared at his gate before biting his thumb and formed hand signs "Summoning justu!" There was a large smoke. When it cleared, it showed 2 shades(Yes, my character can summon the Undead from warcraft 3) Ren stared at them before pointing to the left one "You, go spy Kabuto and his team" The shade nodded before disappearing "And you, give this to the hokage" The shade noded as he grabbed the scroll and disappeared. Ren stood waiting at the gate before it sprung open. Ren dashed inside and immediately, he was assaulted with screams of people. '_This is why it is called the Forest of Death_' Ren thought as he sped forward

**Hokage Tower**

The hokage was having a day off when a shade appeared beside him. The shade gave him a scroll before smoke enveloped him. Sarutobi unrolled the scroll

_Dear old man,_

_I think I have found the spy. His name is Yakushi Kabuto. I need to confirm it first. If I am correct, he should be working with Orochimaru, and if I am lucky, I can interrogate him. _

_Sincerely, Ren_

_Ps: You better treat me barbeque after this D:_

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "Tenzo" And ANBU with a cat mask appeared "Wait at the Mitarashi tower for Ren-kun. He might bring the spy with him" Tenzo bowed before using shunshin to get there

Sarutobi sighed in his seat "I'm too old for this motherfucking shit"

"HOKAGE-SAMA! LANGUAGE, PLEASE!" Haru shouted from outside

The hokage sighed and grumbled "How did she even hear me?"

**Possibly my longest chapter yet…Review please**

**-Ren**


End file.
